I Need Help
by livvykitty
Summary: Need help sleeping? Then this is the fic for you! Reader insert. Please read author's note before proceeding.


**A/n: Dude. My last hypnosis fic worked on someone. O_o I wasn't even trying to do hypnosis! **

**Well, this is another hypnosis fic. This one is when Italy hypnotizes the reader to fall asleep (whether you fall asleep during the trance or afterwards is up to you or not at all is up to you) This is an ItalyxReader and this might help you with sleep. For the best results, lay down in your bed after a hot shower. (You don't need to, just a suggestion!)**

**Hypnosis is 100% voluntary and if you don't want to be hypnotized, you won't be. **

**I might do another hypnosis fic if anyone asks! That, or private sessions… **

**Disclaimer: I own only the first ever fanfics meant to hypnotize readers! OMG, I'm so PROUD! TTuTT**

* * *

You frowned, tossing again, trying to find a comfortable position. You just couldn't relax enough to fall asleep! You were dead tired. All you wanted to do was fall into the nice, soft, warm bed and _sleep_. But _no_, your body just had to feel so tensed up and stressed tonight… Perfect… Absolutely fucking perfect.

Then you remembered something. You _were_ sleeping over at Feliciano's on this night! He was a freaking _magician_ when it came to relaxing you!

You crept out of your room to your boyfriend's bedside, looking down.

What surprised you was that Feli hadn't tried to sneak into your bed yet…

"Hm…?" Feliciano seemed to wake up (you couldn't tell, his eyes were closed…). "_Bella?_ What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." You stated simply.

"Why?"

"Well…" You paused. "I don't know. I just don't feel… comfortable."

"Ah, so you need some help sleeping?" Feliciano said. You nodded. He snapped his fingers and sprang up, running out the room. He sprinted back in, carrying something in his hands. "Oh _bella~!_"

"Yes?" You asked.

"Here, I'll hypnotize you!" Feliciano grinned. You smiled fondly. You didn't really believe in hypnosis, but it was worth a shot.

"Okay, let's start." You sat across from him as he brandished the pendant, tilting his head like a puppy.

"This won't work if you don't want it to. Just follow the pendant with eyes only and listen to my voice." He started to gently swing the pendant, making it catch the dim lighting of the room.

Feli had already lit some candles, making the room smell like chamomile. You relaxed, focusing on the pendant as it swung back and forth… Back and forth…

"Just relax and take deep breaths… Deeeeep breaths…" Feliciano's voice was soft and calming. You took a nice deep breath, relaxing more into the pillows of the bed you were sitting in.

"Relaxing deeply now…"

You relaxed even deeper; the dim glow of the room making the gem sparkles sweetly. It was relaxing to watch and you felt yourself go even deeper the more you thought of how relaxing it was.

"Starting to get drowsy…"

His voice was soothing and beautiful to listen to. You were starting to feel more tired than before. You were going deeper and deeper, relaxing with every word the Italian spoke. Even his accent was making his voice prettier.

"Now starting to enter a trance…"

You blinked, taking a little notice of the fog settling into your head. Everything seemed to dim so that the only things left were the pretty blue stone swinging gently in front of your eyes and the sound of his deeply relaxing voice.

"Your eyes are drooping… Soooo sleepy…"

Your eyelids started to droop, your head becoming heavier on the pillows. It was starting to become hard to keep your head up.

"I'm going to count backwards from ten… When I reach zero, you will be completely relaxed…"

It was so nice just sitting there, breathing deeply, watching the pretty pendant and listening to his voice. Very relaxing…

"Ten… Feet starting to get heavy and filled with relaxation…"

Your feet started to feel as if they were filling with something fuzzy and heavy.

"Nine… The feeling is starting to spread up your legs..."

Your legs started to anchor cozily into the bed, filling with the fuzzy feeling.

"Eight… The feeling going into your abdominal area and middle…"

Your waist and chest felt heavy and relaxed…

"Seven… Shoulders becoming heavy with this feeling…"

Your shoulders started to slump, feeling fuzzy.

"Six… Arms going limp and so very heavy…"

Your arms went limp and heavy.

"Five… Hands filling and spreading out…"

Your hands lay flat on your lap. It was like you were unable to move them.

"Four… Relaxation going into your neck and getting thicker…"

Suddenly, the feeling was becoming thicker, weighting your neck down.

"Three… Relaxation spreading into your face…"

Your face became beautifully calm. You gave a small, contented smile.

"Two… The feeling becoming even thicker and weighting down your head…"

The feeling became even thicker. Your head was so relaxed and fuzzy.

"One… Mind becoming blurry and liquefying, as if made of soup…"

Your mind started to get really fuzzy, making it harder to think.

"Zero… Your mind and body are completely relaxed…"

You were relaxed fully, deeply in trance. The pendant was taken away and he opened his eyes, showing them to you.

"Now, focus on my eyes… Let them bring you deeper…"

You looked at his eyes. They were so pretty… Bright amber, as if it was liquid, flowing around you, relaxing you deeper… You were drowning in relaxation and drowning in his beautiful eyes.

"Keep relaxing deeper… and deeper…"

It was becoming harder to think. The warmth all around you was perfect and his eyes were too distracting.

"Are you ready?"

You nodded automatically.

"Now, I'm going to count from three… when I reach one, you will be completely under my control…"

You nodded again.

"Three… becoming confused…"

You were so relaxed… Why? Were you asleep? Were you dreaming…? Why was it hard to think…?

"Two… Loosing your will…"

You wanted to think… It was too hard. All you could do was lose yourself in the feeling of relaxation.

"One… Under my control…"

You nodded. You couldn't think. Everything was relaxing.

"Now… close your eyes…"

You either close your eyes in real life or in the story… Maybe even both. Your subconscious mind keeps reading this for you, commands burrowing deep into your subconscious.

"Now, you become sleepier and sleepier…"

You were feeling even more tired. Warm hands started smoothing over your shoulders, taking out knots in your muscles.

"The feeling of this massage becomes intensified… You're becoming even more relaxed and tired the more I massage your shoulders…"

As he kneaded your back, you became even more tired… You were soooo sleepy, focusing on the gentle hands kneading your shoulders, making even more relaxed and sleepy…

"Going deeper… It's time for bed, _bella_… Sleep…"

You were nodding off, hands kneading into your shoulders. You sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams…"

Now, once you finish reading this, you will sleep. Sleep deeply…

Good night…

* * *

**A/n: Hello or good morning! If you're reading this, you've: **

**1. Just woken up from sleeping. **

**2. Are about to fall asleep Or**

**3. This didn't work at all…**

**Please review! ^^**

**I hope this worked!**


End file.
